Something has shifted
by drkbaby81
Summary: It takes place after A Father Should be, Jerrica had told Rio about being Jem when he saw her change after the party. Three months have passed and Jerrica Jem is acting strange.
1. Somethings up with Jerrica

Jem and the Holograms

I don't own them.

It takes place after A Father Should be, Jerrica had told Rio about being Jem when he saw her change after the party. Three months have passed and Jerrica/ Jem is acting really strange.

This is how it all started…

Kimber and the others were down in the livingroom, they hadn't seen Jerrica since the morning and it was almost three.

"Has anyone seen Jerrica?" Kimber asked.

"No, that's not like her to disappear for hour at a time." Aja said.

"She's up in her room with Rio." Ashley said looking up from her magazine.

"With Rio?"

"Yeah they went up there about an hour ago, we passed in the hall. They seemed like they were in a hurry." Ashley continued.

"In a hurry? It can't be about the secret he already knows." Shana said.

"Oh they weren't talking." Ashley replied again.

"Excuse me Ashley, were you spying on them?" Kimber asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No I heard them, Jerrica said something about wanting a baby and Rio asking about what will she do about Jem but that's it I walked away to come downstairs. I'm guessing they aren't talking right now." Ashley continued.

"A baby? You must of heard wrong Ashley." Raya said.

"I probably did."

"Are they still up there, its almost time to go out to dinner." Aja asked.

"I guess." Shana said.

"What do you suppose they are doing up there?" Kimber asked.

"I'm guessing something very private." Krissie said winking.

The other girls laughed.

"Yeah, like they have been doing for the past three months. Like we didn't notice." Ashley added.

"Ok that's enough." Aja said.

At that moment Rio comes downstairs.

"Hi everyone." Rio says happily smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi Rio, is my sister still up in her room?" Kimber asked.

"Yeah."

"Why is he on cloud nine?" Aja whispered to Shana who shrugged.

Kimber bolts up the stairs to witness Jerrica looking in the mirror at her figure standing sideways as a hand rests on her stomach.

"Jerrica what are you doing?" Kimber asked in shock.

She jumped at Kimber's voice.

"Nothing, I think this outfit is too small." Jerrica asks turning around.

"No it's not, anyway what were you and Rio doing up here for two hours?" Kimber asked innocently.

"Kimber." Jerrica warned.

"Ok ok geez." Kimber said laughing.

"I'll be right down, I have to find something else to wear."

"Jerrica, no you don't!"

"I'll be right down."

Kimber retreated and went downstairs.

"Where is she?" Aja asked.

"She will be right down, she says she has to change."

"Why?" Raya asked.

"She says that outfit looks too small, too small." Kimber said throwing her arms up.

"Rio are you going to come with us or meet us there?" Shana inquired.

"I'll meet you there I have to pick something up for Jerrica."

"Ok."

He left.

"Guys when I went up to see Jerrica she was looking at herself in the mirror."

"Ooh call the press." Aja said laughing.

"No she was checking her figure, she was standing sideways and her hand was on her stomach." Kimber continued.

"What? Do you think?" Raya questioned.

"I'm not sure."

"No she was just checking herself out." Shana reassured the others.

That night Aja went into Jerrica's bathroom to borrow her hair dryer, something in the trash caught her eye. She bent down and picked it up, there it was a pregnancy test and it read POSITIVE…

TBC…more to come.


	2. Come What May

I don't own them.

She bent down and picked it up, there it was a pregnancy test and it read POSITIVE…

"No way." She whispered.

"What's taking you so long?" Kimber asks coming into the room, Aja puts the test behind her back.

"What is it? You look like you have seen a ghost."

"No not a ghost, where's Jerrica?" Aja questions.

"She's with Rio, she should be back in a few hours they went for a walk why?" Kimber asks puzzled.

"Call Shana and Raya in I have to show you guys something."

"Ok." Kimber leaves to return with the other two.

"What is it? Kimber said you looked weird."

"Gee thanks Kimber."

"Hey sorry."

"Guys Jerrica is keeping something a secret."

"What is it?"

"Remember what Ashley said about hearing what Rio and Jerrica were talking about with a baby?" Aja inquired.

"Yeah…so?"

"Ashley was right, the test is positive!" Aja said holding up the pregnancy test.

"What positive!" They squeal as they look at the test.

"What's the commotion?" Jerrica asked from the door of her bedroom.

They look at each other.

"Nothing." They all said as Aja returned the test to the trash can.

"Did you have fun with Rio did you just get home?" Shana asked.

"Yeah I did and we talked mostly. What's going on in here?" Jerrica questioned.

"Aja was having trouble finding the hairdryer." Kimber explained.

"But found it." Aja jumped in.

"Great, I hope you guys don't mind but I'm going to go to bed early."

"Ok Jerrica, goodnight and we'll see you tomorrow." Raya said as she looked at the others, they all went into Kimber's room to discuss what they had just seen.

"I can't believe it, how long has she known?" Kimber asked.

"She probably sensed something and then acted on it." Shana explained.

"But Jerrica is pregnant, that will definitely change things." Aja said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Kimber can I come in?" It was Mrs. Baily.

Aja answers the door.

"This is where you guys are."

"What's the matter?" Shana asks.

"Stormer is on the phone for Kimber, she sounded like she was upset."

Kimber leaves to take the call and returns almost as quickly as she left.

"I hope it's ok that Stormer comes over for a bit, she needs to talk." Kimber explains.

"She can't talk to Pizzazz or Roxy?" Raya asked.

"Apparently not about this she said, besides they Roxy is asleep and Pizazz and Jetta went out." Kimber said.

"What is it with people going to bed early tonight?" Aja laughed.

"It's actually ten pm." Shana stated.

Stormer arrived a few minutes later, she and Kimber entered the room where the others were.

"Hi Stormer. Welcome." Aja said.

"What's going on?" Stormer asked.

"Oh we were just talking."

"Where's Jerrica and Jem?"

"Um Jem went home and Jerrica isn't feeling well so she's sleeping." Kimber explained.

"We'll leave you two to talk." Aja said as they walked out the bedroom door.

The next day…

They were grilling Kimber about what Stormer needed to talk about.

"Guys, you can't tell her I told you."

"Kimber we're not like that…now spill it." Shana said.

"She and Riot slept together, they got drunk the other night and woke up together naked."

"Oh my God, that's why she couldn't tell Pizazz or the others." Raya realized.

"She felt guilty, they both don't really remember what happened." Kimber explained again.

"Did she go back home?"

"Yeah she did, at about midnight."

Slight sounds of retching was coming from upstairs, they looked at each other and made a dash for upstairs.

Kimber was first to reach Jerrica's room, by the time they got up there Jerrica was stepping out.

"Guys we're going to be late for the fair, shows on Synergy." She says as she changes to Jem.

"Are you ok? You look pale." Aja asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"When are we going to tell her that we know about the test?" Raya whispers to Aja.

"Soon."

They got to the fair and the Misfits were already setting up, they look at the Holograms as they enter and wave. They had called a truce at Ba Nee's party so there wasn't any snarky behavior between the two groups.

"Hey Jem is Jerrica feeling any better?" Storm asked as she walked over to them.

"Yeah she's at home resting, thanks for asking."

Roxy looked at Jem, she noticed that she didn't look to good.

As the Holograms set up Jem started to feel sick again and it was evident in her face. She quickly glanced around to find a bathroom before everyone realized what was going on. She caught Roxy looking at her again.

"Jem are you ok?" Roxy asked as she walked over.

"Why?"

"I noticed that you looked a little pale and green earlier and you seem not right at this moment." Roxy explained.

"Actually is there a bathroom near by?" Jem asked.

"Of course, believe me Pizzazz would of had a fit if there wasn't. It's in that building." Roxy said pointing.

"Thank you."

"Hey Jem are you ok?" Kimber asked.

"I need the bathroom, and I need to get there fast before I throw up everywhere." Jem said.

"Ok, I'll help you." Kimber said grabbing her arm.

Just as she stood up she felt lightheaded, darkness followed the white dots. She couldn't stop it, she collapsed to the ground.

"Jem, Jem can you hear me?" Kimber yelled.

But she couldn't open her eyes, she felt so sick. She was able to hear everyone around her.

"What's wrong with her?" Stormer asked.

"She has what Jerrica has." Aja said jumping in and saving the conversation.

When Jem opened her eyes she was in a hospital bed, her friends were around her.

Rio was there holding her hand.

"Guys I should have told you something."

"We know, I came across the test last night. Why didn't you tell us you thought you were pregnant?" Aja asked.

"I actually thought it was stress, it's happened before I didn't think I was pregnant." Jem explained.

"Pregnant!" They heard someone say as they spotted Pizzazz standing in the doorway.


	3. Speculations and denials

I don't own them.

"Pregnant!" They heard Pizzazz repeat.

"Oh no." Kimber whispers.

"You never said that you were pregnant Jem." Pizzazz retorts.

Jem looks at her friends and then replies.

"I'm not." Jem replies.

"But you just said it, I heard you." Pizzazz said again.

"No I said I thought I was." Jem explained.

"Ah whatever Jem." Pizzazz said as she left.

"Do you think she believed you?" Rio asked.

"I'm not sure."

"How will it look when you start showing?" Aja asked.

"I've figured that out, when I'm Jerrica I'm pregnant and when I'm Jem I'm not." Jem explained.

"What?" Shana asked.

"Synergy can also create the illusion that I'm not pregnant."

"That can be dangerous." Kimber said as she looked at the others.

Jem spent a few more hours in the infirmary before she and the others returned to the fair.

As they walked out they were greeted by the Misfits.

"So Jem what is this about you being pregnant?" Roxy asked smirking.

"What? Is that what Pizzazz told you?" Jem asked.

"Well she heard you tell the others and then try to deny it when she asked you." Jetta said jumping in.

"Um…" Jem said as she looked at the others.

"She's not, she was talking about Jerrica and how Jerrica thought she was pregnant." Aja said coming to her rescue.

"Jerrica? But I didn't hear you mention her name?" Pizzazz asked.

"Well that's because I was repeating what she said so that's why you thought I was saying it." Jem explained.

"Oh." Pizzazz responded.

"Nice going Pizzazz." Roxy said.

"Hey how was I supposed to know I came into the conversation when she said pregnant I didn't hear what was said before that." Pizzazz explained.

"That's just like you jumping to conclusions." Roxy said.

They laugh.

After the fair they went back to the mansion, the girls were all in the living room listening to the TV and talking. Once they opened the door Jerrica made a beeline to her bedroom.

"Jerrica wait!" Kimber yelled.

"What's wrong with her?" Ashley asked.

"She's tired Ashley, I'll be right down I'm going to just check on her." Aja said.

Aja stood outside Jerrica's bedroom door and knocked.

"Jerrica are you ok?"

There was no answer.

"Jerrica?" Aja asks as she opens the door.

Jerrica was sitting on the floor, her eyes were red like she was crying.

"Jerrica what's wrong?" Aja asks going to her friend.

"This is just so new to me, everything is so weird."

"I know Jerrica, but we're all here for you." Aja says hugging Jerrica.

A few months pass and Jerrica was just starting to show, everyone had made it a habit to touch Jerrica's belly at least once or twice a day. "Oh sis this is amazing." Kimber replied as she felt the baby move under her hand.

Jerrica has successfully convinced the world that Jem wasn't pregnant with all the speculation ofJem's leave of absences…

"_And now for the music news exclusive. Jerrica Benton the owner of Starlight Music has announced that she and Rio Pacheco are getting married and expecting a baby. This is big news for the Holograms who replied with great excitement."_

"_I'm so happy for her, we could use a baby around the house." Kimber said._

"_I'm very happy for her, I'm glad she and Rio are settling down." Jem / Jerrica said._

The Misfits turned off the TV.

"Woohoo." Roxy replied sarcastically.

"I think it's nice." Stormer replied.

"I know you do ducky, even though we made a truce with em don't expect us to…"

"Can it Jetta, why don't we go and visit them." Pizzazz says.

"Zazz have you hit your head?" Roxy asked.

"No there is a method to this, I know what I heard at the fair. Jem is hiding something…"

"Pizzazz get off it." Jetta said.

"Didn't you see it was Jerrica that was pregnant?" Stormer said.

"That's what the TV said but when was the last time you saw Jem doing her stunts in her videos or that she disappears after every show and how she occasionally touches her stomach when she thinks no one is looking? She's hiding something." Pizzazz explains.

"Well now that you mention it yeah." Roxy replies.

Back at the mansion…

The sound of music filled the air as the radio blared from the radio. The Holograms, Rio, and Jerrica were trying to put the crib together with very little success.

"Guys I think this part goes here…" Aja says.

"Are you sure?" Rio asked.

Just then they hear the doorbell ring…

Kimber opens the door to see Pizzazz as well as the other Misfits standing there…

"Pizzazz, what are you guys doing here?" Kimber asked.

"We need to talk to Jem."


End file.
